Missing Piece of the Past
by silly-onna
Summary: What if Kikyo and Inuyasha had a kid before she died? Inuyasha didn't knoe about it but her appearence are create problems for Inuyasha and Kagome bc she sees it different!


Chapter 1 Missing Piece of the Past

"SIT BOY!!"

A strong force pulls Inuyasha to the grown. He moaned and mumbled the non-understandable under his breath as Kagome walked away.

"I'm going home!" Kagome walked her bicycle the opposite direction as Miroku and Sango looked down at Inuyasha shaking their heads. Shippo trailed after Kagome trying to stop her from leaving.

"You know Inuyasha, you can't just go blaming Kagome for Kouga, and she was just trying to help." Miroku knelt down next to Inuyasha who has his face deep into the ground.

Inuyasha managed to get up with his hand over his left cheek. Shippo came back looking down.

"She's not coming back."

"At least not right now," Miroku stated. "Inuyasha go to Kagome and apologize to her. Let her know you're sorry."

"She's the one who should apologize!" Inuyasha stomps off ahead still mumbling things under his breath like "stupid monk."

Inuyasha goes deeper into the forest walking alone. He came to a river side where he saw a woman, more like a priestess, gathering water in a bucket. Before he could retreat from the area she acknowledges him.

"No need to flee I was just leaving."

Inuyasha stopped and turned back around. She was now standing up with the pale in her left hand facing him. 'She looks so familiar,' he thinks to himself. She simply smiled at him and walked over. She examined his face as he stiffens up watching her every move.

"So, you're the Inuyasha I've heard of."

"Huh?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "What did you hear?"

"I heard that you were bounded to a tree by Kikyo and that you're half demon."

Inuyasha stood silent though she knew it meant that what she says is true, but she still simply smiled. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. 'Almost like Kikyo,' Inuyasha finally realizes.

"Kikyo…" he mutters out loud. The girl stopped smiling and frowned a bit. "That's who you remind me of."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the calling of Inuyasha's name. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came into the view of the priestess girl.

"Inuyasha-" Sango finally sees the girl. "Hello." She looks at Inuyasha with a little suspension in her eyes.

The girl didn't reply with words but with a wave of her hand. Before she could even notice, her hands were now coping with Miroku's while he recited his famous line, "Will you bare my children?" Sango dragged him away by the ear as Inuyasha and the girl was watching this.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to go to Kaede's Village." Shippo jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I was just heading back there." The girl announces.

"Is that so?" Miroku finally got away from Sango's clutches. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry for the delay, my name is Sunami."

"Nice to meet you Sunami, I'm Shippo, and this is Miroku and Sango; oh, and that little cat demon right there is Kiara. It seems as if you met Inuyasha already."

Kiara mews.

"We just met, though I feel like I've known him my whole life."

No one bothered to question that comment though they wondered what she meant. Everyone headed to Kaede's Village with Sunami leading the way. Once there, Sunami set the bucket just on the side of the door. Kaede met them inside with tea. When she saw Sunami with Inuyasha and the others she hesitated to speak.

"Inuyasha, what brings you here?"

"Kagome ran home again," Shippo answered.

"I believe she said Inuyasha, not Shippo!" he yelled. Sunami went over and sat next to Kaede. Kaede glanced at Sunami while she shook her head.

"Inuyasha you need to control your anger, Kagome was only trying to help."

"Who's Kagome?" Sunami asked.

"The reincarnation of Kikyo," Kaede sipped her green tea.

"How is this so?" Sunami stood up from the table. "I'm excusing myself." She left.

Night has covered the sky with its dark blanket decorated with shinning stars. Sunami went to the small lake nearby. There, she found Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You've been dazed out a lot today."

Inuyasha turned his head, "I'm fine."

"I think you're lying to shut me up. Anyways," she sat beside him, close. "I have something to tell you."

Inuyasha looked at Sunami from the corner of his eyes. "What?"

"I'm one-fourth demon, which is strange because I'm a priestess as well. I'm the first priestess with demon blood in her veins."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Sunami leaned on Inuyasha wrapping her arm around his left arm. From a distance Shippo sees this and runs back to the hut.

"I'm your daughter, your and Kikyo's daughter. I'm sure you remember an intimate moment with her once before, but you stopped seeing her for a long while afterwards. She was pregnant with me."


End file.
